


you

by meawannabewriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meawannabewriter/pseuds/meawannabewriter
Summary: When everything I had known and everything that I am had fallen and crumbled down, you were there to fix me.





	

 

 

 

 

**_Your lips weren't lips._ **  
**_They were an antidote_ **  
**_that made me forget._ **

We laughed as the sun set and the world grew darker, our faces with smiles that were real and happy and loud. We were obviously out of it, drunk out of our minds, but it was fine nobody cared and we were happy.

I glanced towards you, and I see the epitome of joy, happiness and warmth. Your laugh was real and your eyes gleamed and I couldn't think I could ever be any more attracted to you, but I was.

You glanced towards me, and we met our gazes and I savored every millisecond of it and I don't know what made you do it, in front of our friends nonetheless, but you went closer and kissed my cheek. Your lips on my cold skin felt warm and made me feel lightheaded. I thought; _How would you feel about this in the next morning? Would you even remember_?

And as you pulled back from the chaste kiss and looked at me with that smile of yours, that made me forget the situation we were in. It made me forget that my tiny crush on you was just nothing compared to the inevitable reality.

 

 

 

**_Your hands weren't hands._ **  
**_They were a toolbox_ **  
**_that built._ **

I remember that night, so clear and so real. I ended up in your doorstep, shivering and cold. You welcomed me with open arms and sat me on your couch. You made me feel comfortable and welcomed.

"And she, she said that we weren't talking e-enough and it, it was finally time. Bu-but I tried so hard to, to be with her."

"Shh, calm down, just take deep breaths."

"But, sh-she said it, it was for the best. Was-was it really?"

"Come here and hug me bud, it'll all be okay. I'm here."

But I left out a crucial detail. I told her about you. She knew what I felt and maybe she'd understand. Maybe she'd understand that I didn't want to continue something I don't have strong feelings for anymore. I didn't want to lie and hurt her any longer. But she mistook my words and turned them to me. Though, I honestly couldn't ever blame her.

That night, you hugged me and comforted me, your arms strong and firm and they made me feel safe. That was when I knew that you were my safe place and that maybe, just maybe, you'd be the one to take care of me.

When everything I had known and everything I am had fallen and crumbled down, you were there to fix me.

 

 

 

**_Your eyes weren't eyes._ **  
**_They were a destination_ **  
**_I wanted to end up in._ **

I always end up staring at you, as creepy as that may sound, but I don't think I have ever properly seen your eyes.

Now that I look at them, They were blue and deep and dark yet very light and soft all the same. It had specks of green that made them shine and look like gems. They made me think of the warm sea and the feeling of water surging around me. They made me think of the sky and the cool feeling of the wind around me, soft yet--

"Felix? Hey buddy, you still there?"

I quickly shook my head and focused back to reality.

"Oh, yeah sorry, just you know, have a lot if things in my head."

I hope next time, I'll get to drown in your eyes again.

 

 

 

**_Your scent wasn't old cologne._ **  
**_It was the smell that_ **  
**_reminded me of home._ **

You don't go to conventions, and I rarely do, but we meet each other when we can and have the best time of our lives. Even when it's just us two, we'd laugh like there's no tomorrow, make jokes like we'd die any second. Having fun is what we're good at and it's all we do.

By the time either of us would have to leave, there's that lingering feeling of sadness and deficiency. But we both know that I have my own house and so do you, and we'd have to go back.

But that wasn't my home, that was just a place. Home is you, and I hope someday I'd get to put into words these feelings I have.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> poem: Show me your garden by Ming D. Liu
> 
> also my fandoms/ships are all over the place. i need to gather my shit up


End file.
